L'amour est aveugle
by Lovely-bubble
Summary: Ils se sont croisés, un soir étoilé, il y a onze ans... Il revient, mais les retrouvailles sont pleines de surprises...


**Titre : L'amour est aveugle  
><strong>

**Pairing : Grimmjow X Ichigo**

**Rating : M**

**Note : Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.***

**Note 2 : Donc voici un petit... ou pas vu qu'il est assez long, OS pour l'anniversaire de Pims-dana ! Bon je le poste un peu tard, mais dans la journée quand même ! Alors je te souhaite un bon anniversaire ! :D  
>Et donc voici ton cadeau, il est pas génial mais voilà ;)<strong>

**Note 3 : Désolée d'avance pour les fautes... Je suis fâchée avec les conjugaisons !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
><strong>

Entrant dans la grande salle, ses traits se firent plus durs. Il avait toujours eu horreur de la foule, il appréciait ses voisins, mais sans plus, en fait si on y réfléchissait bien, il en avait pas grand chose à foutre d'eux, du moment qu'ils lui foutaient la paix.

Il avait toujours été assez peu expressif, surtout par rapport à ses sentiments. Il avait peu d'amis qu'il ne voyait que rarement, il n'avait aucune relation stable et enchaînait les coups d'un soir. Son job le faisait chier, mais il lui assurait un salaire suffisant, et des horaires pas trop encombrants. En gros sa vie n'avait rien d'intéressant. Il se suffisait à lui-même, tout du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre.

Sur ce, il ne sait plus comment il avait fini par arriver là, une fête des voisins. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Il avait reçu l'invitation quelques jours plutôt dans sa boite aux lettres, et s'était dit qu'il allait la jeter sitôt rentrer dans son appartement, mais non, au lieu de ça il l'avait posé au milieu des factures et de la pub sur la table pour s'effondrer sur son lit.

Puis, ce matin même il était retombé dessus :

_« Bonjour chers voisins ! _

_Comme tous les ans, nous fêtons avec les cerisiers en fleurs, le beau temps,_

_et la joie tous ensembles. Donc cette fois-ci notre rendez-vous _

_annuel aura lieu chez Mme Unohana._

_On se retrouve le 28 mars, sur les coups de midi !_

_Kisuke Urahara. »_

C'est ainsi, qu'il avait fini par y aller n'ayant rien d'autre de prévu... Il aurait pu rester chez lui, mais sans savoir le pourquoi du comment, il avait eu l'impression qu'il devait y aller.

Donc il était là, au milieu de tous ses voisins sans intérêt à ses yeux.

_ Oh ! Jaggerjack ! Tu es venu ?

_ Non, non, je suis pas là comme tu peux le remarquer.

_ Toujours railleur à ce que je vois. N'empêche il est bien étonnant que tu sois des notre.

_ En effet Kisuke, il est rare que je me prête à la fête, mais 'y avait rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui.

Le blond eut un petit rire qu'il masqua de son éventail, décidément le bleuté du quartier était toujours aussi peu avenant, et sociable. Qu'importe il était amusant à taquiner.

_ Alors quoi de beau ?

_ Rien.

_ Ah bon ? Bon c'est pas grave, je vais te raconter les dernières nouvelles du quartier : Yamamoto prends sa retraite, Lylynette a perdu son chat, Kenpachi...

Le bleuté après lui avoir jeter un regard noir, s'était éloigné sans laisser son interlocuteur finir, mais celui-ci trouvant sa cible parfaite, le rattrapa.

_ Donc comme je disais, Kenpachi à ouvert un club de kendo, et...

_ Mais j'en ai rien à foutre !

Le bleuté voyait rouge, bon d'accord il n'aimait pas tous ces voisins, il y en avait un qui lui tapait très fortement sur le système et répondait au doux nom de Urahara Kisuke.

_ Bon alors je vais finir sur la dernière nouvelles intéressante, c'est à dire que Mme Unohana va héberger son neveu le temps qu'il fasse ses études, et d'ailleurs sa famille est là, que je vais m'empresser d'aller saluer. A plus tard, Jaggerjack !

_ Ou pas...

Grimmjow observa le gêneur s'éloigner et reporta son attention sur le buffet avant de commencer à grignoter. Puis alors qu'il se disait qu'il allait partir, une tornade brune fila devant ces yeux, une jeune fille sauta à moitié sur un homme qui se trouvait être son frère, mais également le patron du bleuté, Kuchiki Byakuya.

_ Niiii-sama ! Tu devineras jamais qui est là ! Viens ! Dépêche !

_ Reste calme, veux-tu. Je te suis.

La jeune excitée trépignait comme une gamine de douze ans, elle attrapa l'homme à l'air froid par la manche sous un soupir exaspéré. De plus loin, Grimmjow observait son patron qui semblait peu enclin à suivre sa sœur, l'ébène n'aimait pas s'afficher ainsi en public. Son visage impassible laissait seulement apercevoir l'ennui qu'il éprouvait suite à cette interruption dans sa conversation avec Yamamoto, quand soudain...

Non le bleu n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Kuchiki Byakuya avait souri, non pas un des rares sourires invisibles qu'il pouvait adresser à sa sœur en privé, non, non, un vrai sourire, avec même une étincelle au fond de l'œil. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien avoir cet effet ? Suivant des yeux le duo Kuchiki, son regard tomba sur un petit groupe dont le centre d'attention semblait également être la source de la joie exubérante de Rukia.

Il pouvait voir Urahara discuter avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, un grand brun qui semblait plutôt joyeux, et dont le style vestimentaire était on ne pourrait plus effrayant, à côté Unohana semblait en grande conversation avec un jeune fille à la poitrine hors-concours, et un jeune homme qui semblait attirer tous les regards.

Le jeune éphèbe, point de mire de tout le petit groupe, venait de se tourner vaguement dans sa direction après que Rukia vienne de le héler. Grimmjow n'avait même pas entendu le nom prononcé, purement subjugué par la beauté de l'homme au cheveux roux dont les yeux rieurs paraissaient à deux ambres chatoyantes.

Et là, en un instant, il se retrouvait ailleurs, dans un passé lointain, car oui il avait déjà vu cette personne, ils s'étaient déjà rencontré, une rencontre insignifiante, mais qui l'avait changé sans raison apparente, c'était il y a onze ans...

_Onze ans plus tôt..._

_Son père était encore complètement saoul, alors il était sorti de la maison, en profitant pour s'acheter un petit quelque chose à manger. Il ressortait du combini avec deux boissons chaudes, qui seraient froides le temps qu'il arrive chez lui._

_23h47... Il était tard, mais la nuit était si belle, les cerisiers venait d'éclore quelques jours auparavant, il faisait si bon. Pourquoi rentrer maintenant ? Le mieux serait de faire un tour dans le parc, s'asseoir sur un banc et observer les constellations. Car oui il aimait les étoiles, oui sa passion se trouvait dans le ciel, oui son rêve était de devenir astronome, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter des nuits comme celle-là._

_Il était entré dans le petit parc, le silence seulement répondait à ses pas sur les graviers. Le peu d'éclairage sous les arbres ralentissait la progression si l'on voulait éviter les mauvaises chutes, mais le jeune garçon connaissait si bien ce chemin que l'obscurité ne pouvait lui faire obstacle._

_Le nez levé vers l'horizon étoilé, il fut cependant ramené vers la basse terre à l'entente de légers gémissements plaintifs. Laissant ses yeux s'habituer au noir, il s'approcha de la source du bruit le plus discrètement possible. Mais ce qu'il aperçu au pied de la fontaine le fit accélérer._

_La boule humaine pelotonnée contre la pierre froide releva la tête précipitamment, et dans une mimique affolée un touffe rousse cherchait des yeux la personne qui pouvait bien l'approcher ainsi. Il continua de s'approcher lentement, mais ses pas sur les graviers révélèrent sa présence. Deux grands yeux ambrés se fixèrent sur lui._

__ Qui est là ?_

_La voix du jeune homme était frêle et apeurée, tout comme son regard. Le bleuté perturbé par la peur affichée stoppa sa progression._

__ Je suis Grimmjow. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul à ton âge ?_

_La gamin ne semblait pas avoir plus de 7 ans et encore. Il ne valait mieux pas le brusquer._

__ Je suis parti de chez moi._

_Une fugue ? A cet âge ? Le bleuté n'en revenait pas. Comment avoir une telle idée à un âge aussi jeune ? Mais les yeux du petit semblaient si sérieux et mature, que le plus grand en fut presque effrayé, ce gamin avait du vivre de drôles de choses pour être ainsi si jeune. Il fit un pas pour s'approcher._

__ Non restez loin !_

__ Je ne te veux aucun mal._

__ C'est ce qu'ils disaient aussi, mais ils mentaient, et toi aussi !_

__ Non je ne te mens pas, je veux t'aider, tu vas pas rester ici quand même, ce sont tes parents qui t'ont fait du mal ?_

__ Tais-toi, mais parents ne m'ont rien fait, ils m'aiment._

_Grimmjow était perturbé, ce que le garçon disait n'avait aucun sens. Il s'approcha encore, le jeune prit peur, et parti en courant, avant de percuter un arbre, le faisant retomber sur ses fesses. D'habitude le bleuté aurait rigolé, se serait franchement moqué, mais là sans comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas, ce petit semblait si perdu. Alors avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait, il l'attrapa. Le petit diable se défendait bougrement bien, tentant par tout les moyens de se dégager de l'étreinte en gesticulant dans tous les sens._

__ Chut, calme-toi, je vais pas te manger._

_Le petit se calma, Grimmjow passait lentement sa main dans la touffe orange, rassurant le jeune avec des caresses. Puis ne le sentant plus bouger dans ses bras, il le porta pour l'asseoir sur un banc proche, et se poser à ses côtés. Et fouillant dans le sac de courses, sorti une des boissons chaudes, et lui proposa le chocolat chaud._

__ Merci..._

_La voix s'était faite si douce, que Grimmjow du tendre l'oreille pour capter ce murmure avant qu'il ne s'échappe dans le vent._

__ De rien. D'ailleurs comment tu t'appelles ?_

__ …_

__ Tu veux pas répondre ? Pas grave. Mais si tu veux causer vas-y. Sinon j'y vais._

__ …_

__ Bon comme tu veux pas parler, je te laisse, je dois rentrer chez moi._

__ … _

_Grimmjow ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait face à ce môme, d'habitude il se serait cassé depuis longtemps, mais il attendait véritablement une réponse. Mais ce petit ne semblait pas vouloir prononcer un mot. Alors ne tenant plus, il décida de partir tout de même, voir si le petit réagirait._

__ Bon... Bah. Bye._

_Sur ces mots il se leva, laissant le jeune avec la canette entre les mains, seul. Mais il n'avait pas fait quelques pas, qu'un nouveau murmure l'effleura. _

__ Ich..._

_Se retournant, il regarda le petit qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de ses mains._

__ T'as dit quelque chose ?_

__ Ichigo, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle. _

__ Ichigo, c'est joli. Tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi ?_

_Et là, il regretta, encore cette question fusa dans sa tête, comment ? Comment pouvait-il avoir proposer à ce môme de rester avec lui ? Il avait horreur des gamins pleurnichard, et n'avait foncièrement rien à faire du reste du genre humain. Et pourtant le voilà, qu'il se proposait pour tenir compagnie à un gosse._

__ Je veux pas rester seul, j'ai peur._

_Le plus vieux soupira, et s'installa à ses côté._

__ Bon bah si tu veux causer, je t'écoute._

__ …_

__ Toujours pas décidé ? Bah, je m'en fout après tout, c'est ta vie._

_Il resta ainsi, assis à côté de ce gamin silencieux, il attrapa une canette pour lui, et commença à la boire, observant le ciel dégagé. Les étoiles brillaient si fort, et seul le vent dans le houppier des arbres troublait le silence. L'air se fraîchissait, faisant frissonner le petit roux. Alors sans un mot, sans encore comprendre pourquoi ce geste, Grimmjow ôta sa veste pour lui la mettre sur le dos._

__ Merci..._

__ Ah tu te décides enfin à dire quelque chose, je commençais à sérieusement m'impatienter._

__ …_

__ Oh non, merde, recommence pas ! Maintenant que t'as ouvert la bouche continues ! Je vais finir par en avoir vraiment marre si tu continues._

__ Mais... Je..._

__ Bah si tu sais pas quoi dire, commence à me raconter pourquoi tu t'es tiré ? Ton père boit et te frappe, ta mère trompe ton père pour gagner du fric et pouvoir se faire offrir des cadeaux ?_

__ Non, mes parents feraient jamais ça ! Comment tu peux dire des choses comme ça ?_

_Le jeune Ichigo sembla s'énerver, et le bleuté comprit qu'il valait mieux pas critiquer les parents du roux._

__ Tu peux pas comprendre t'es trop petit, toi... Enfin alors raconte moi pourquoi t'as fugué ?_

__ Je voulais pas, Papa m'a dit qu'on allait partir, on va déménager, et je veux pas, alors je suis sorti de la maison, je voulais pas qu'on parte, j'ai peur, je suis ici depuis que je suis petit..._

__ T'es toujours petit, t'sais..._

__ T'es pas sympa !_

_Le jeune avait tourné son visage vers lui, une bouille énervé, mais un un regard étrangement vide, le petit ne le regardait pas franchement dans les yeux, un larme naissante._

__ Bah alors, c'est juste que t'as peur de l'inconnu, mais bon ta famille t'aime, non ? Bah alors, de toute façon ils seront toujours avec toi il y a pas à s'inquiéter._

__ Mais... Je veux pas partir..._

__ Fais pas chier, je me répète mais ta famille elle serait toujours là avec toi, non ? Alors bon dis-toi que ton père et ta mère seront toujours là._

__ Non, pas Maman..._

_Une larme coula sur sa joue, alors qu'il fixait un point au loin derrière Grimmjow._

__ Hein ?_

__ Maman est plus là... Elle est morte._

__ Oh merde, désolé..._

__ Non, non, t'as pas à t'excuser._

_Le bleuté regarda étrangement le petit qui venait de baisser à nouveau la tête vers sa canette toujours close. Comment se petit pouvait faire face à la mort de cette manière ? Il ne comprenait pas, en fait ce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas, c'est comment ce petit faisait pour qu'il se mette à se poser autant de questions._

__ Bon... Bah tu vas peut-être rentrer chez toi maintenant ?_

__ Mais..._

__ T'as quelque chose d'autre à me dire, peut-être ? C'est pas que je commence à geler mais pas loin._

__ Tiens je te rends ton manteau alors._

__ Non, non garde-le, attrape pas froid, tu m'as pas l'air bien solide, p'tit gars._

__ Eh c'est pas vrai !_

_Ichigo, cette fois, ne se contentant pas de lui montrer son adorable petite frimousse aux traits fins traverser par une mimique de colère, il joua de son petit poing contre l'épaule du plus vieux. Alors dans un rire, le plus âgé répliqua à cette attaque totalement inefficace par une pichenette sur le nez du roux._

__ Mais... _

_Le jeune, vexé, voulut descendre du banc, pour s'éloigner de cet homme qui se moquait de lui. Mais avant que ses pieds n'aient pu toucher le sol, il fut emprisonner par deux bras et ramené sur les genoux de ce tortionnaire moqueur qui riait toujours._

_Le bleuté avait attrapé le fuyard, et ne voulant pas le laisser s'échapper le colla contre son torse, qu'est-ce que ce môme pouvait être amusant. Enfin, frottant la crinière orangé, il finit par calmer ses rires._

__ Oh regarde, un étoile filante ! Fais un vœux, sale mioche !_

_Ichigo leva la tête vers le ciel, ne disant rien pendant quelques secondes avant de se remettre à s'agiter._

__ Je suis pas un sale mioche ! C'est toi qui est pas sympa, tu te rigoles de moi alors que j'ai rien fait ! _

_Le bleuté ignora totalement les dires du plus jeune, le gardant fermant sous son emprise._

__ T'as vu ce soir on voit vachement bien les étoiles !_

__ Ouais, possible._

__ Comment ça « possible » ? Ichigo, regarde bien, on voit beaucoup de constellations ce soir !_

__ Ah ?_

__ Mais si regarde, là tu vois il y a la Grande Ours, et tu aperçois là-bas Orion. Et puis cette rivière qui ressort si lumineuse, c'est la voie lactée. C'est magnifique ce genre de nuit, non ?_

__ Ouais..._

__ T'es pas franchement enthousiaste, dis donc... Bon ferme les yeux, voilà, rouvre les, maintenant laisse-moi attraper ta main, regarde, là-haut, si on suit ces étoiles, là tu vois, ça forme une casserole, et là tu vois une seconde plus petite, ce sont la grande et la petite ours. Tu sais quand je serais plus grand, j'observerais les étoiles tout le temps, j'en ferais mon travail, c'est tellement incroyable, tu ne trouves pas, le mioche ?_

_Seul le silence lui donna une réponse, alors baissant la tête vers son prisonnier il aperçut le petit qui pleurait silencieusement. _

__ Bon je suppose qu'il est tant que tu rentres chez toi, tu dois être fatigué, non ? Allez, viens le mioche._

_Ichigo ne répondait même plus à ce surnom. Il se pelotonna contre le torse de celui qu'il ne connaissait à peine depuis une heure, mais son odeur corporelle était si rassurante, la chaleur que le corps du plus grande dégageait si apaisante. Il voulait rester contre lui, mais il se senti soulevé dans les bras de Grimmjow. Ce dernier avait décidé qu'il fallait partir._

__ Alors c'est par où chez toi ?_

__ Sais pas..._

_Deux yeux d'azur se baissèrent vers le colis orangé qu'il transportait. Ichigo avait une moue embarrassée._

__ Comment ça ? Tu dis pas ça pour qu'on reste plus longtemps, quand même, sale gamin ?_

__ Non... C'est que quand je suis parti de chez moi, il y a des hommes qui m'ont parlé, j'ai eu peur et je suis parti en courant, et je me suis perdu._

__ Arf... Bon bah t'habite où ? Tu connais au moins ton adresse._

__ J'habite dans la rue du marchand de bonbons, Urahara._

__ Ah je vois ! Je sais où c'est. Bon on y va._

_Sur ce, il partit en direction de chez Ichigo. Et le déposa devant sa maison. Le jeune garçon avant de rentrer chez lui, attrapa à tâtons le visage de Grimmjow._

__ Merci, grâce à toi, j'ai plus peur... Et si jamais j'ai encore pour je lèverais la tête vers le ciel la nuit._

_Ichigo le regardait mais pas dans les yeux, toujours fixant un point on ne savait où, mais lentement dans un petit sourire il fit un petit bisous sur la joue d'un bleuté étonné. Puis avec une lenteur et une précaution extrême il rejoignit le portail pour ensuite aller atteindre la porte d'entrée. Avant d'ouvrir il se retourna, offrit son plus beau sourire, et finalement passa la porte en criant son retour aux habitants de la bâtisse, qui lui sautèrent dessus dans une joie folle, et une inquiétude envolée._

_Cette nuit là, Grimmjow ne pu dormir, une couleur de flamme dansa devant ses yeux jusqu'au petit matin, et les nuits suivantes également..._

Présent...

Et si c'était bien ça, si le jeune homme qu'il voyait là, ce roux au sourire si envoûtant, était le morveux d'il y a si longtemps, que devait-il faire ?

Alors que le temps semblait ralentir, chaque seconde s'étirait, bousculant ses pensées, il observait les deux ébènes se diriger vers ce feu-follet vif. Il pu entendre la voix de Byakuya prononçant ce nom si attendu...

_ Ichigo...

Et alors le cœur emballé, il vit le jeune offrir un sourire si beau, si doux, si tendre à cet autre que lui. Il ne comprenait plus rien, d'où venait toutes ces émotions qui le bouleversait à la vue d'une main sur une joue si pâle, d'un regard bleu marine si protecteur, d'une embrassade plus qu'amicale.

Il fit un pas en avant, alors qu'une brise du jardin soufflait dans son dos, allant ébouriffer une crinière rousse, avant que cette frimousse ne se tourne vers lui étonnée, surprise, interrogative.

Grimmjow prit peur, merde mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang ! Il ne pu s'empêcher, et sortit rapidement de la demeure, et rentra s'enfermer chez lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ichigo avait entendu son nom prononcée d'une voix si familière, il avait de suite reconnu Byakuya, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas « vu ». Il se retourna tout sourire envers cet ami de toujours. Il ne pu s'empêcher de le toucher, de renouer le contact avec cet homme, comme avant il posa délicatement sa main sur cette joue froide, qui se réchauffa sous sa peau.

N'y tenant plus, il se jeta dans ses bras, retrouvant une odeur d'enfance si délicieuse, le nez dans le cou de Byakuya, il se laissa bercer quelques instants.

Mais alors qu'il se redressait, une brise fugace le frôla, pleine de senteurs et surtout d'une qui l'évoqua un soirée d'il y a fort longtemps, et ne pu s'empêcher de se tourner vers l'origine de son odeur.

Mais il compris vite que l'homme s'était retiré.

_ Grimmjow...

Il avait chuchoté.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ichigo ?

_ Oh, rien !

Le roux reporta son attention sur Byakuya se demandant si il n'avait pas rêver, mais pourtant son nez ne l'avait jamais trahit.

_ Alors donc comme ça tu vas aller bosser à Las Noches en tant que nez ?

_ Et oui, il m'a repéré l'année dernière lors d'un stage, et donc Aizen m'a embaucher de suite.

_ Et tu n'es pas gêné pour travailler ?

_ Non, non, Inoue est avec moi pour m'aider au jour le jour.

_ Ah je comprends mieux, et sinon comment vont tes sœurs ?

_ Bien, bien, …

La conversation dura encore quelques temps. Puis les invités passèrent au jardin pour déguster les côtes de porc que Gin Ichimaru venait de faire griller.

Au loin, un homme aux cheveux bleus, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre avait vu sur ce jardin. Il gardait les yeux sur le jeune homme roux.

Les jours passèrent, Grimmjow du retourner au travail, observant toujours son patron de loin, une impression de malaise à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Mais ce malaise s'accentua quand deux personnes s'invitèrent dans le bureau du boss pour le saluer, deux personnes à la chevelure rousse, mais seul l'homme l'intéressait. Il avait de suite reconnu Ichigo, le jeune homme qui l'empêchait de dormir la nuit depuis la fameuse réception.

Il fila se cacher dans les toilettes. Attendant depuis un certain temps il décida de sortir, alors que deux hommes venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

_ Jaggerjack-san, je vous cherchais. Avez-vous...

Avant qu'il n'ai pu continuer, il remarqua le regard du bleu planté sur Ichigo qui se tenait à ses côtés, et surtout que celui-ci n'y était plus, il avançait lentement de deux pas en direction de son employé.

_ Grimm... Grimmjow, c'est bien toi ?

_ Euh... Ouais...

Le roux fit encore deux pas pour se retrouver face à lui, posant une main hésitante sur sa poitrine, qu'il leva, survolant la chemise blanche, jusqu'à se poser dans le cou du bleu, avant de reprendre sa course vers sa joue. Alors le jeune se décida à lever la tête, dévoilant des yeux troublés, un peu embrumés.

_ C'était bien toi, à la réception ?

_ Oui...

_ Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ? J'aurais voulu te parler !

_ Euh... C'est que... Je sais pas...

Le bleuté recula de quelques pas, coupant tout contact physique, et détournant les yeux.

_ Mais c'est pas sympa ! Bah tu devrais passer à la maison, on pourrait discuter un peu une prochaine fois.

_ Mouais faut voir, j'sais pas si c'est trop possible.

_ Mais j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec toi, je voudrais te remercier !

_ C'est pas comme si je t'avais sauvé ou autre, on s'est pas peine croisé, c'est pas comme si on était proches. Bon sur ce je te laisse j'ai du travail.

Ichigo baissa la tête, et senti un minuscule courant d'air quand l'homme le contourna.

_ Kuchiki-sama, je vous apporterais les prévisions de mai dans votre bureau d'ici quelques minutes.

_ Bien.

Et il laissa les deux hommes seuls pour retourner à son bureau.

Ichigo se retourna vers Byakuya la tête basse, le brun s'inquiéta de suite.

_ Ichigo, ça va ? Tu le connaissais ?

_ Apparemment non...

Puis il releva la tête vers son ami d'enfance, et lui offrit un grand sourire, masque d'une émotion fausse, seulement trahi par l'humidité de ses yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Étouffant un bâillement, Grimmjow quitta l'entreprise, et bien que fatigué laissa ses pieds le guider il ne savait trop où, il marchait lentement alors que le ciel se faisait de plus en plus orangé, au loin le soleil n'était plus qu'une boule de feu tombant lentement vers l'horizon.

Il avait fini par tomber sur ce banc, il s'en rappelait parfaitement, le banc de ce soir-là. Dans un profond soupir, il se laissa tomber dessus.

A l'entrée du parc, une jeune femme questionna son ami.

_ N'est-il pas un peu tard pour se promener ?

_ On fait juste un petit tour.

Il lui offrit un sourire, elle rougit vivement, se raccrochant plus fort à son bras.

_ Bon... Mais il faudrait pas trop flâner, Tatsuki doit venir chez moi ce soir, et je dois d'abord te déposer chez toi.

_ Inoue, je t'ai déjà dit que je peux me débrouiller un peu tout seul. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne me raccompagne pas toujours. Je suis un grand garçon.

_ Mais... Il fait déjà nuit...

_ Il n'y a pas de mais, Inoue, je peux rentrer seul. Enfin pour ce soir, m'accorderais-tu de rester quelques minutes dans ce parc, j'ai envie d'aller m'asseoir quelque part, mais pas tout seul, je risquerai de déprimer.

_ Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il qui n'aille pas Ichigo ?

_ Oh rien, rien, c'est que ce soir ma tante n'est pas là, et la maison va me sembler bien vide.

_ Bah viens chez moi, Tatsuki serait ravie de te voir !

_ Non, non, j'ai du travail pour demain. Aizen-sama, attends mon test pour la semaine prochaine, alors il ne faut pas que je tarde. Pourrions-nous aller sur un banc à côté de la fontaine que j'entends ?

_ Euh c'est que le seul banc à côté est déjà pris.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Un homme y est allongé... Il me semble l'avoir déjà aperçu d'ailleurs. Et puis il semble dormir, ne le dérangeons pas, n'est-ce pas Ichigo ?

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, la tête vaguement en direction de la fontaine semblant attendre quelque chose. Et tout à coup un léger sourire apparut sur son visage aux traits fins.

_ C'est bon, Inoue, rentre, je saurais me débrouiller.

_ Mais...

_ Je t'ai déjà dit, il n'y a pas de mais. Rentre c'est tout.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas tant, je te passerais un coup de fil dès que je serais à la maison.

_ Bien, bah... A demain alors.

La jeune femme fila, sans oublier pour autant de jeter quelques coups d'œil en arrière. Ichigo attendit quelque instants avant d'avancer en direction de la fontaine. Il allait très doucement, agitant une canne devant lui.

Mais il se prit les pieds dans un caillou qu'il n'ai pas senti avant et chuta à même les gravillons, ne pouvant empêcher un gémissement plaintif de douleur s'échapper de sa bouche et réveillant par la même occasion le dormeur du banc.

_ Ichigo ?

Grimmjow s'était levé à l'entente d'un bruit de chute non loin. Et pour cause, il découvrit le rouquin étalé par terre, c'était risible, lui qui était venu ici pour ne plus penser à lui, quoiqu'il se rendait compte que c'était idiot, l'endroit n'était pas le plus approprier pour l'oublier. Et voilà que l'objet de ses pensées s'écrasait par terre devant lui...

_ Ichigo, ça va ?

Le jeune releva la tête, un sourire penaud.

_ Bah à part le fait que j'ai avalé quelques gravillons tout va bien.

Grimmjow se précipita pour l'aider à se redresser, ainsi qu'à s'installer. Il remarqua la canne, mais ne dis rien, observant le visiteur alors que celui-ci avait la tête tournée dans une direction lointaine.

_ Il fait vraiment sombre, non ?

Grimmjow ne saisit pas le sens de la question. Et avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer les moindres mots, l'autre enchaîna.

_ Dis-moi, les étoiles elles brillent ce soir ? La grande ours, la petit ours, ou d'autres constellations, tu les vois là-haut ?

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, il gardait la tête baissée, fixé sur un point connu de lui seul.

_ Bah ouais... Elles brillent fort, et puis ouais je les vois... Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_ Je suis aveugle, Grimmjow, ne le savais-tu pas ?

_ Aveugle ? Hein ?

_ Oui je ne vois rien, c'est le black out si tu veux tout savoir

Le jeune ironisait mais ses sourcils froncés prouvait que son humeur ne tendait pas à des joyeuses blagues.

_ Mais c'est pas possible !

_ Si... Enfin bon, je le vis bien tout de même.

_ Mais depuis quand ?

_ Toujours

Il redressa la tête dans la direction qu'il pensait être celle de Grimmjow, il ne s'y trompa pas et dévoila un petit sourire que le plus vieux trouvait si charmant et envoûtant qu'il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui ravager les lèvres.

Il regardait le jeune, ne pouvant détacher son regard de ce corps si sensuel, c'était une attraction si passionnée, s'en était effrayant. Mais son cerveau marchant à une vitesse folle, il comprit, ces yeux toujours troublé, ce regard toujours perdu dans des limbes lointaine, cette façon de bouger les têtes tentant de capter des choses improbables, cette démarche lente et hésitante, cet entourage gravitationnel constant...

Il prit place à ses côtés, l'attrapant entre ces bras, les yeux d'océan levé vers l'infinité du ciel.

_ Ce soir, les étoiles brillent comme jamais, la Lune, pleine, semble nous éclairer d'une clarté inouïe, la voie lactée est si bien dessinée que le ciel semble pouvoir être découpé suivant des pointillés... Mais au milieu de ça, comme des grains de poussière, je te tiens dans mes bras, et je ne veux... Je ne peux plus te libérer... Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je veux te garder contre moi... Je sais pas... Je suis un peu perdu en fait...

Écoutant sans perdre une note des palabres soufflées au creux de son oreille. Nez enfouit dans le cou du plus vieux, il respirait le miel et les épices, douces senteurs de la peau qui frissonnait à son contact... Se laissant plonger dans le confort de ces bras protecteur, calé contre le large torse de son geôlier, il s'étouffait de cette chaleur enchanteresse.

_ Si tu es perdu, laisse-moi t'indiquer quel chemin est le bon.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres à la base du cou comme se pose un pétale de sakura. Laissant une traînée de feu, il remonta jusqu'à atteindre le coin de la bouche de son vis-à-vis.

_ Laisse-moi te guider.

Grimmjow avait senti le doux souffle du jeune homme aux mèches flamboyantes sur sa joue, mais il ne fit pas un mouvement, préférant le laisser prendre les choses en main, imposer son propre rythme.

Ichigo finit par lui offrir un baiser chaste, attrapant toute la chaleur qu'il lui procurait à travers cet élan de tendresse pure. Glissant sa langue docilement pour demander d'aller plus loin, Grimmjow le serra un peu plus fort dans ces bras, lui abandonnant toute réserve. Ils approfondirent le baiser avec une délicatesse démesurée, prenant leur temps, ils avaient la nuit pour eux. Les langues jouaient, se découvraient, de longs doigts fourragèrent dans l'épaisse chevelure bleutée, alors qu'une main attrapait la nuque de l'autre ne désirant couper court à l'échange.

Les lèvres finirent par se délier, laissant les deux hommes reprendre ce souffle perdu dans l'émotion. Grimmjow observa les orbes d'ambre du jeune, se demandant comment de tels bijoux dont les teintes orangées miroitantes pouvaient être à l'origine du handicap d'Ichigo.

Il renfermant un peu plus les bras sur cette proie docile, Grimmjow enfouit son nez dans les mèches de flamme, s'imprégnant de le douce odeur de savon.

_ Euh... Grimmjow... J'étouffe un peu là.

Il se recula vivement sous le rire enfantin d'un roux... heureux ?

Le sourire mutin au lèvre, Ichigo se releva, attrapant sa canne.

_ Il fait frais cette nuit, tu me raccompagnes ?

_ Euh... Ouais... Bien sûr.

Grimmjow le suivit, un pas derrière lui, se calquant à l'allure lente. Il l'observait, cette silhouette si fine, si gracieuse. Une dégaine chaloupée et assurée, des mouvements sans précipitation, l'homme devant lui n'était que délicatesse et douceur... jusqu'à sa voix.

_ Pourquoi ne te tiens-tu pas à mes côtés ? Aurais-tu peur que l'on te voit en ma compagnie ? Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui t'effraye.

Il avait continuer de marcher, attendant de voir quelle serait la réaction à cette insinuation. Et elle se se fit pas prier, il pouvait parfaitement entendre les pas se rapprocher jusqu'à l'effleurer, et la chaleur d'une main se glisser dans la sienne, une main hésitante, mais si rassurante.

Il sourit, il aurait voulu voir quelque tête pouvait faire Grimmjow désormais, il serait sûrement gêné. Ils ne parlaient plus se contentant seulement de la présence de l'autre.

Ichigo en avait fantasmé.

Grimmjow pensait rêver.

L'un l'avais toujours voulu.

L'autre ne comprenait plus.

Ils finirent par arriver devant chez Ichigo. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à chercher les mots pour lui dire en revoir, l'autre le pris de vitesse.

_ Veux-tu entrer ?

_ Oh... Non... T'as vu l'heure ? Je vais pas te déranger !

_ Mais ça me ferait plaisir.

Il avait adopté la bouille caractéristique du chien battu. Tous craquaient face à lui, Grimmjow ne ferait pas exception. Cela lui fut confirmer de suite.

_ Bah alors, d'accord...

_ Merci !

Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte, avant de laisser entrer son invité nocturne. Puis il se dirigea vers le salon, où il proposa à Grimmjow de s'installer pendant qu'il allait chercher deux bières à la cuisine. Il se dirigeait dans la maison sans sa canne, habitué à l'emplacement des meubles, il les évitait facilement. Mais au retour, les deux bouteilles à la main, il se prit les pieds dans une chaise mal remise en place et chuta pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

Grimmjow alerté par le bruit se précipita dans la cuisine.

_ Ichigo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Merde... Attends, bouge pas tu vas te couper !

Il s'approcha avec précaution du jeune, et l'attrapa à la façon d'une princesse sauvée par le prince charmant.

_ Hey, repose-moi !

_ Non, tu vas te faire mal, il y a des bouts de verre partout. Et puis dis-moi plutôt où est la salle de bain, tu es plein de bière, et tu t'es écorché les mains.

_ Couloir, porte du fond à droite.

Ichigo n'aimait pas cette position gênante, mais ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, l'autre était beaucoup trop fort, et le tenait bien calé contre son torse. Il rougissait, et ne dis plus mot alors que Grimmjow l'emmenait dans la pièce d'eau.

Il faut assis sur le bord de la baignoire, et le bleuté entreprit de lui nettoyer les mains pour éviter une infection. Il s'attaqua à aider le jeune à retirer le jeans imbibé d'alcool, mais celui-ci eut une réaction qui surprit le bleuté.

Ichigo avait très bien compris que Grimmjow voulait juste mettre le pantalon à laver ne voulant pas le laisser sur lui. Mais quand les mains chaudes s'étaient approchées de sa ceinture, il senti sa température devenir fièvre, il senti cette irrépressible envie que le bleuté le touche, il voulait vraiment pouvoir le toucher également. Alors ne suivant que son instinct, il chercha dans un mouvement brusque le visage de son vis-à-vis, et embrassa directement l'homme surpris face à lui, forçant le passage de la langue, pour un baiser passionné qu'il dominait.

Grimmjow avait arrêté tout geste, perturbé par la douce attaque de l'éphèbe roux à laquelle il répondit vivement. Mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il lui arracha un léger gémissement qui lui fit tourner la tête.

Il rompit le baiser, pour aller passer sa langue dans le cou du jeune, pendant qu'il s'occupait habilement du ceinturon et de la braguette du jeans qui baissa légèrement. Il s'accroupit pour lécher du bout de la langue la verge déjà durcie toujours prisonnière d'un étau de textile.

Ichigo soupira de frustration, il en voulait plus. Mais ne sentant rien venir par la suite, il devinait que l'autre devait le regarder, alors il murmura d'une voix à faire frémir un impuissant quelques mots qui d'abord choquèrent le bleuté.

_ S'il te plaît, Grimmjow, suce-moi.

Cette simple phrase était si étrange dans la bouche du jeune, mais avec cette mimique si osée, si désirable, si licencieuse, cela sonnait comme un appel au viol, sauf que l'autre semblait plus que consentant. Alors Grimmjow ne se fit pas attendre, lui qui aimait faire les choses en douceur, faire monter le désir, se faire prier par ses amants, il ne pouvait pas se retenir, le petit allumait aussi vite qu'une allumette qu'on craque.

Ichigo, senti son boxer descendre sur ses jambes pour rejoindre le pantalon déjà au sol. Et quand Grimmjow le prit en bouche brusquement, pour attaquer de profonds va-et-vient, jouant de sa langue avec expérience, il poussa des gémissements plus suggestifs les uns que les autres.

La tête rejetée en arrière, il glissa sa main dans la tignasse de l'homme qui lui faisait certainement la meilleure fellation qu'on avait pu lui faire. Il profitait pleinement, imposant un rythme de sa main emmêlée dans les mèches bleues.

Il avait toujours été très perverti, et avait étonné plus d'un de ses amants, et Grimmjow ne faisait pas exception. Le roux semblait si calme et pur, il s'offrait maintenant à lui sous une apparence si dénuée de limites.

Il continua son petit manège du bout de la langue encore quelques petites minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ichigo se libère dans sa bouche, il se lécha les lèvres. Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, le jeune roux se leva, attrapant son menton pour l'embrasser rapidement, avant de sortir de la pièce, l'incitant à le suivre.

Ichigo connaissait le chemin et se dirigea sans problème pendant qu'il déboutonnait lui-même sa chemise sans pour autant l'ôter. Puis grimpa sur le lit s'asseyant au centre.

_ Ichi...

Grimmjow s'était arrêté au pas de la porte, ne sachant pas vraiment, si il pouvait continuer, il savait que si il s'approchait du jeune, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Il n'osait aller plus loin, malgré le sentiment d'étouffement qu'il éprouvait sous la ceinture.

Ichigo comprit que l'autre ne voulait pas, ou plutôt hésitait, alors avec un sourire mesquin, il décida de prendre les choses en mains, et de se faire désirer assez violemment. Écartant les jambes en direction d'où se trouvait Grimmjow, il se mit à sucer ses doigts, tout en se torturant les boutons de chair entre deux doigts.

La vision qu'il avait sous les yeux était simplement sublime. Mais la suite mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve, Ichigo prit à une main sa virilité fière, tout en produisant des sons si érotiques, alors qu'il se pénétra d'un doigt avec de légers va-et-vient, puis d'introduire un second doigt et rapidement un troisième. Il susurra le nom de Grimmjow, dans un plaisir grandissant.

Ce dernier n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avancer vers le jeune si excité. Il se déshabilla sans attendre, ne pouvant se retenir. Il attrapa le visage du jeune pour lui voler un baiser torride, qui tourna court quand le rouquin l'agrippa par le bras pour le faire basculer sur le lit afin de le chevaucher.

Ichigo joua sensuellement des dents sur la carotide, avant de descendre sur le torse, goûtant la peau d'une langue inquisitrice, mordillant, manquant, découvrant le miel de ce corps lui semblait sous ses mains si bien fait.

Grimmjow frissonnait, il découvrait des sensations si habituelles, et pourtant si nouvelles, complètement nouvelles. Ichigo touchait son corps avec des mains de flammes, laissant des marques de douceur sauvage. Il voulait le découvrir, lui qui ne pouvait le voir, utilisait tous ses sens encore utilisables pour connaître se corps, l'apprendre, le faire frémir.

Il finit pas arriver face au sexe tendu au possible, et toujours de sa langue le caressa sur toute sa longueur, chatouilla la fente humide, le suçant par à coup. Grimmjow soupirait d'extase, le jeune était si doué.

Voulant passer aux choses sérieuses, il releva Ichigo, puis le poussa sur le côté pour reprendre le dessus, embrassant avidement la bouche rougie, agrippant les hanches si douches et fines. Il se présenta à l'entrée chaude, s'arrêtant, ne sachant si le jeune avait été assez préparé par ses petits jeux de doigts précédemment. Mais l'autre fit taire ses doutes.

_ Qu'attends-tu ? Je te veux en moi, Grimm'...

Alors il s'enfonça lentement, ne voulant le brusquer, mais Ichigo était impatient, et d'un mouvement de rein réussit à s'empaler dans un léger gémissement de douleur. Grimmjow gémit d'une voix rauque, Ichigo était si étroit, il se sentait si bien, cette chaleur était si agréable.

Il attendit que le jeune était prêt, il ne bougeait pas mais ne détachant son regard du visage du rouquin il put apercevoir un sourire mutin, et Ichigo sous lui remua.

_ Bouge.

Grimmjow ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps, et commença de lent mouvements, mais profonds, sous la voix voluptueuse d'Ichigo qui montait en volume à chaque coups de reins.

Puis Ichigo eut un cri plus puissant que les autres, et Grimmjow comprit qu'il était tombé juste, il avait trouvé exactement la boule de nerf qui amènerait le jeune au septième ciel. Ichigo était si beau, si sublime perdu dans les affres du plaisir.

Ils montaient ensemble dans les limbes de l'extase. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à la jouissance, plongés dans la agressive tendresse de leur échange, leur corps entremêlés dans une douce chaleur.

Reprenant leur souffle calmement, Grimmjow serra un peu plus fort le corps lové contre lui.

_ Grimm...

_ Oui ?

_ Je crois que j'aimerais bien rester avec toi pour toujours.

_ Mais... je sais que c'est un peu tard pour m'en préoccuper mais en fait... Et Kuchiki ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Bah... Tu l'aimes...

_ Oui... Mais comme un frère.

_ …

_ Grimm...

_ … Oui ?

_ Je crois que... Je t'aime.

Grimmjow ne pu rien répondre à ça, et ne pu seulement l'embrasser tendrement.

_ Je crois... que je vais aussi vouloir rester à tes côtés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_ Ichigo ? T'es là ?

Le rousse venait de rentrer dans la maison... Ichigo ne l'avait pas appelé hier soir et elle avait préféré ne pas l'appeler, lui laisser un peu de liberté... Elle pénétra dans la cuisine, et poussa un cri de surprise à la vue du désordre et des bouteilles cassés. Maintenant elle était très inquiète.

Elle couru dans la chambre du roux. Et distingua une forme étrange sur le lit, mais n'osa pas s'approcher plus.

_ Ichigo ?

Elle avait chuchoté mais aucune réaction, alors elle tenta un peu plus fort.

_ Ichigo ? Ça va ?

Un grognement rauque retentit.

_ Bon, Ichi... Tu la vires, ou alors je m'en charge.

La rousse reconnu le petit rire de son ami. Puis...

_ Inoue, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu nous laisses.

_ Ah... ah... Oui...

Et elle partie en courant.

_ Bon Ichi... Je vais devoir y aller, faut que j'aille bosser...

_ N'y va pas.

_ Euh... Si... Je pas perdre mon job...

_ Je dirais à Byakuya que c'est de ma faute... Il ne me refuse rien.

_ Bon bah alors je reste, je crois que j'ai encore besoin de pioncer un peu... Bonne nuit.

Ichigo rigola une nouvelle fois, mais était plutôt d'accord. Ils retombèrent dans les bras de Morphée...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà, voilà... C'est pas fameux... Enfin j'en ai l'impression... Vous en pensez quoi ? O_o**

**Et puis bah bonne soirée ou journée à tous ! :D**


End file.
